Who's Your Daddy?
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Someone in Westchester just had a baby! Please R&R for more chapters. Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

**Please note: All italicized words are flashbacks of various degrees**

_"Merri-Lee, I'm pregnant."_

_"What?" the woman looked confused._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Nonsense Dylan, that's impossible."_

_"No, it's true, I took the test."_

_"Dylan." Merri-Lee turned to the teen and spoke to her as if she were an infant who didn't understand why she needed to share her toys "to get pregnant you need to have sex, and I know you haven't."_

_"Merri-Lee I'm eighteen years old. You had me when you were twenty-one."_

_"Yes darling but I was attractive."_

"Come on Dyl, ONE MORE PUSH!"

"NO!!" Dylan clutched her red and sweaty face.

"We're almost there, come on!!"

"What WE??" Dylan glared.

"Dyl Pickles" Merri-Lee pasted a fake smile on her Botox-ed face "smile for the cameras, we don't want to look like a constipated ape."

_"Merri-Lee, please tell your cameramen to stay in the living room, I'm busy."_

_"Dylan, they NEED to be in your room because they're filming YOU."_

_"WHAT??"_

_"Well, my ratings were dipping, and I can't have to world thinking my child is fat for no reason, so we're making 'The Dylan Documentary'_

_"You CAN'T be serious."_

_"Well, not THAT name of course, perhaps 'A Mother's Journey' or something really snazzy."_

"Merri-Lee get OUTTA MY FACE!!"

"Well Dylan is now experiencing some hormone fluctuations, but will soon return to the presentable daughter I raised her to be." Merri-Lee explained to the cameras.

"FUCK YOU Merri-Lee." Dylan snarled.

"Dylan, PUSH" the gyno grew impatient.

"Okay..." Dylan grew weak.

She strained her nineteen-year-old body one last time before a shrill scream was heard and the cord was snipped.

"It's a boy." The gyno announced as she cleaned him up and measured him before wrapping him in a blanket for Dylan to hold.

"Ooh, we have a big boy" Merri-Lee cooed falsely "just like his mother."

"Twenty three inches, nine pounds seven ounces."

"My Dylan...or should I say the new mommy...was thirteen pounds." Merri-Lee happily reported to the folks at home.

"What are you going to name him?" one of the cameramen asked.

"Dylan and I have..."

"I am going to name my own son thank you Merri-Lee." Dylan snarled at her mother

"Dylan..."

"Will all of you please get out of my room?" Dylan evenly asked the cameramen "NOW?" she directed the last part at Merri-Lee.

"We certainly will not..." she stood her ground "UNTIL we get an interview with the father."

"OUT!!" Dylan instructed them.

Merri-Lee coaxed the cameras off with a smile...not to accommodate Dylan, but to shield the world from her 'stern talk' with her daughter.

"Which one of those little freaks was it again who knocked you up fatter then you already are?"

"Fuck off Merri-Lee." Dylan hadn't been afraid of her mother since the pregnancy.

"Listen Dylan Marie Marvil, I could've thrown your whore ass out on the streets nine months ago, but you're fucking lucky I kept you for the show."

"Don't bat a fucking eyelash, I'm leaving."

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"You'd better fucking get out of here NOW."

"WHAT?"

"Now make way, my friends will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

"Aww, he's so CUTE!" Claire cooed at the new baby.

"And so much black hair..." Alicia purred, stroking the baby curls.

"What are you going to name him?" Kristen snatched him up for a swaddle.

"Well, I don't..."

"Hellooooooooo" Derrington popped his blonde head in.

"Hey Derrington, where are the rest of the guys?"

"I think they went to see if any model broke her ankle and needs a little sexual healing." he made obscene pelvic gestures.

"Oh shh you." Massie shooed him away.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Claire stroked her red hair.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just very tiring squeezing this thing out." she fanned herself.

"Well maybe we should let you two get some rest." Alicia made kissing noises at the little boy.

"Yeah, we'll be back later." Kristen pushed the others out.

Dylan leaned back and held her son quietly.

A few minutes passed by before Cam poked his head in.

"How are my two babies?" Cam smiled

_"Cam..." Dylan looked at her boyfriend of six months "I'm pregnant."__"Wh...what?" his bicolored eyes widened__"Yeah, a few weeks...I just..."__"Don't worry." he took her hands "we'll get through this."__  
_  
"We're fine." Dylan smiled, not caring that she was make-up-less and flushed.

"Oh...we have a big boy here don't we?" Cam tickled the new addition.

"Don't I know it..." she laughed in spite of herself.

"He has my hair..." Cam patted the inky feathers "...but your texture..." a knowing smile crept on his face.

"Yeah..."

"What should we name him?"

"Chris is a good name." Plov suddenly burst in the room with a huge Crunch bar in his hands.

"Aww, is that for me?" Dylan grinned.

"Um...yeah..." Plov painstakingly handed over his snack, a single tear falling from his Dolce&Gabbanna glasses.

"Well Chris is a nice name..." Cam pondered "except there are too many people in this story named that...Abeley, Plovert, Kristen..."

"HOW ABOUT KEMPOST??" Kemp called in from the waiting room.

"NO! I WANT MY BABY TO BE GOOD-LOOKING!" Dylan retorted.

"How about Dylan?" Cam smirked "it makes a good name for a girl or boy"

"No..." Dylan touched her baby's cheek "I want something else...something meaningful..odd maybe..."

"DERRINGTON!" Derrick made an exaggerated hands-cupped-over-mouth-whisper.

"Would all of you idiots stop clouding up my child's breathing space?" Cam glared "I don't want him to be as stupid as all of you."

"That hurts..." Derrington pouted, placing his hands on his heart.

"Oh whatever, EVERYBODY IN..." Dylan waved away any thoughts of a peaceful day.

Suddenly a stampede of stupid teenagers rang out in the maternity ward.

"So Dyllie, when are we going to start breast feeding?" Kemp licked his lips.

"I already have." Dylan lied.

Kemp's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh and thank you all for the baskets" Dylan smiled at the array of gifts crowding her private room.

"Stop diverting from the subject" Massie's eyes fired up as she took charge "WHAT are you going to name your bologna loaf?"

"Name him Clarence." Claire giggled to himself.

"How about Gregg?" Kristen smirked

"WAIT! Who's going to be the godmother?" Layne popped in for her first line of the series.

"YEAH??" All of the girls turned as one.

"AND the godfather?" Josh walked in as he fluffed his hair.

"YEAH??" The boys overpowered the girls' voices.

"Well..." Dylan sat up and everybody leaned in "I was hoping..."

"I'D make your baby a HART?" Massie piped up sticking out her chest.

"No."

"That I'd dye your kid's hair?" Strawberry made a cameo not unlike Layne's.

"NO! Kristen, will you be my son's godmother?"

"KRISTEN?" The girls screamed.

"KRISTEN?" The boys exclaimed.

"KUH-RISTEN?" Massie asked loudest of all.

"Me?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Dylan smiled "You've always been my best friend...will you?"

"Yes!!" she squealed and cooed her new godson.

The congregation collectively rolled their eyes.

"Godfather?" Dempsey made a third background character random cameo and waggled his eyebrows.

"Against my better judgment..." Dylan smiled "Derrington, will you be his godfather?"

"MOI??" he placed his open palms on his chest and squeaked in falsetto.

"Unless you don't want to." she shifted the baby to her other arm.

"I'd LOVE TO!" he twirled around to more eye rolling from the group.

"OK, no more digressing...NAME...NOW..."

"Alex?" Alicia purred.

"Hotz-Boy?" Josh continued coiffing his hair.

"Stewie Griffin?" Kemp suggested.

"Dawson." Dylan piped up.

"WHAT??" The congregation screamed as one.

"Well when I was pregnant with him I watched Dawson's Creek and Titanic a lot...and I think it's perfect..." she grinned.

The crowd looked from Dylan to Dawson to Derrick to the half-eaten Crunch bar and back to the baby.

"Dawson..." the kids tasted the name on their tongues.

"I like it." the godmother smiled and fit the name to the little baby.

"But Dyl..." Cam spoke up "Dawson Fisher?"

"Um...guys can I speak to Cam alone...?" Dylan asked softly.

The band of teenagers arched their eyebrows but strolled out of the room.

"DERRINGTON, STOP LISTENING AT THE DOOR." Dylan knew the alpha well.

"FINE!" he pouted and went to prey on the vending machine.

"Cam..." Dylan softly looked at him "I think I'd rather keep my last name for Dawson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

**Disclaimer: Please comment if you want me to continue!**

"What?" Cam looked at the woman he was in love with.

"I think I'd rather keep my name for Dawson." Dylan softly stroked Cam's hand.

"But why?" Cam was dubious.

"Well I carried him this long..."

"But I'm as much a part of this as you." Cam's bicolored eyes were filling with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Well it's not like we're married." Dylan was not about to take any crap from CAM.

"Face it Fisher..." Josh strutted into the room "you're not man enough for this little slut."

"HEY!" Dylan and Cam shouted collectively.

Dawson began to cry.

Derrington suddenly raced into the room and cuddled the baby protectively.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GODCHILD??" he asked fiercely.

"Maybe he's hungry..." Dylan reached her arms out.

"For a peaceful environment" Derrington turned his nose up. "I have a good mind to take this child into my own care."

"NO! If anyone's taking him, it's ME!" Kristen appeared at the door. "Every baby needs a MOMMY." she stole Dawson.

He continued bellowing.

"Shh, don't cry..." Kristen gave him exaggerated kisses.

"NOBODY'S taking Dawson!" Dylan snatched him up and rocked him.

"He's probably scared of Cam." Derrington smirked as he nibbled on the abandoned Crunch bar.

Hearing the sound of crispy rice Plov rushed inside followed by the girls who were not about to sit in a waiting room without male entertainment.

"Ehmahgawd SHUT THAT KID UP!" Massie cupped her hands over her ears.

Suddenly Dawson stopped crying when he noticed Claire's flashing earrings.

"Perf! Now you two can go crawl in a hole and buh-awl your eyes out together." Massie rolled her signature amber eyes.

"I don't want any blondes touching the baby" Derrington stole him and tightened his grip.

"Derrick, YOU'RE blonde."

"Well allow me to rephrase." Derrington raised his finger "I don't want any blondes less sexy then me touching the baby."

"Then I'M exempt." Kristen stole the bundle.

"Derrick get your own baby." Dylan swiped her child.

Derrick waggled his eyebrows at the girls, checking his options.

A few rolled their eyes,

Some tilted their heads in thought,

And a couple growled in sexual tension.

"Imagine Derrick's face on a baby...ew..." Kemp cringed.

"I think it'd be REALLY cute..." Olivia hiked up her already ultra-mini skirt.

Derrington cornered her and pretended to start necking her right in the maternity ward.

"Oh get a room" Dylan rolled her eyes "I don't want Dawson around such treason..."

"Yeah maybe he's not godfather material..." Kristen ganged up with the bedridden.

Derrick's body stiffened and he jerked back.

"What?" his face grew sallow.

"Maybe you're not godparent material..." Kristen smirked evilly, obviously enjoying torturing him.

His eyes were on fire directed toward Kirsten,

But grew larger and more inquisitive as they shifted toward Dylan.

"Yes you're Dawson's godfather." Dylan curled her lips.

Derrington gave Kristen the evil eye before clutching the precious gift from above.

"Yo Derrick quit humping the bologna." Kemp grinned.

"I'm surprised the kid isn't actually a deli meat." Massie grinned "the mother ate enough of them."

"Well Massie I was eating for two, not two eighths."

"THAT'S A FOURTH!!" Derrington exclaimed. "SEE? I can teach him math!"

"Derrick, hush." Alicia stifled him.

"So we're NOT having a baby?" Olivia pouted.

"I'LL give you a baby." Cam side glanced at Dylan who didn't care to listen "Maybe that one will actually be named correctly."

"No way Livs, MY seed is so much hotter." Kemp pushed Cam aside.

"NO WAY!" Olivia scrunched her nose in disgust "I want a beautiful blonde baby."

"Then I'm your man..." Dempsey waggled his fair brows.

Livs purred.

"FINE!" Derrington pretended to stab his heart "Be a whore then!"

"I intend to..." Olivia grinned as she pulled Dempsey into the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" Todd popped out of nowhere to add to the list of unnecessary background character cameos.

"I had a baby." Dylan smiled.

Cam grimaced.

"Oh congratulations." he kissed her on both cheeks.

"I want a baby now too." Massie pouted "One with black hair too...only cuter."

"Hey baby" Josh cornered her.

"Ew Mosh pit." Massie scrunched her nose.

Suddenly Griffin pulled her in for a passionate foot-pop.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long..."

"Bingo!" Massie pulled him out with a wink.

"Alright ENOUGH bullshit" Cam's nostrils flared.

"Cam calm down." Dylan had absolutely no sympathy for him.

"I will NOT" he glared at her "now give me a legitimate reason why you will not sign that birth certificate Dawson Fisher."

"Because" a tall shadow emerged at the door frame "you're not the father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

"Excuse me?" Cam turned on a dime to look at who had uttered such treason.

"You are not the father" the shadow took a few steps closer into the bright hospital lights "I am."

"OH...MY...GOD...BRADY?" Dylan's eyes widened.

_"I love you so much Dylan." the hunk shook his curly black hair._

_"I love you too Brady." Dylan's lips curled as she gazed into his eyes._

_"I'm going to move to New York to be with you." he promised with extreme seriousness._

_"No you're not." Dylan shook her head even though it hurt._

_"I don't want this to end...not here...not now..."_

_"But it has to." Dylan wouldn't take her eyes off of his._

_There was a pause,_

_Until he leaned over and kissed her,_

_Possibly for the last time._

"Why are you here?" Dylan looked at Brady intently.

"Yeah, why ARE you here?" Cam glared at both him and Dylan.

"Merri-Lee called me...Dylan why didn't you SAY anything?" he pulled her in for an embrace before Cam knocked him against a wall.

"You've got alotta friggin balls coming here and saying this shit." he glared at him with an eerie calm.

"Please, don't make me laugh." he plucked Cam off and rushed back to Dylan.

"You should have said something..." he looked at her softly.

"She shouldn't have said ANYTHING because I'M the father." Cam turned beet red.

Brady ignored him and continued talking to Dylan.

"Can I see my baby?"

"No." Kristen pulled Dawson's blanket tighter and gripped him harder.

"And who are you?" Brady asked kind of irritated.

"I should ask the same." Kristen locked eyes with him.

"I am the baby's father..." he began.

"NO...YOU...ARE...NOT..." Cam socked him right in the eye.

"CAM!!" Dylan and Kristen shrieked at the same time.

Dawson began crying again.

"WHAT'S WRONG??" Derrington rushed out of the bathroom in only his boxers to swaddle baby Dawson.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." a nurse came and forced Cam out.

"But..."

"OUT!" She gave him a militant look and physically pushed him.

"Who are YOU?" Derrick and Brady asked each other at the same time, taking notice of one another.

"I'M the child's father, so if you'll kindly let me hold him…her…God I don't even know the gender of my own baby…"

Derrington widened his eyes and tightened his clutch.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you even BREATHE near him."

"And what authority do YOU have?" Brady furrowed his brow.

"I am Dawson's GODFATHER."

"D…Dawson?" Brady blinked tasting the name on his tongue.

Dylan and Kristen shot Derrington a look of hate, but he didn't pay attention.

Getting over his initial awe, Brady got back to business.

"Now give me my son." He tried to pry the baby out of Derrington's bare arms.

"NURSE, will you please remove this man as well?" Dylan asked as she made sure Derrington had a good grip on the baby.

"The one in the inappropriate attire?"

"No, he's fine, the other."

"But Dylan..." Brady looked at her desperately as the nurse forced him out.

"I don't want to see you right now." she gave him a cold look.

"Derrick why are you in only your underwear? You're not supposed to be doing it with Olivia."

"Oh, I forgot." he put his pants on nonchalantly, never letting Dawson shift for a second.

Once he was normal again, he focused his gaze on Dylan.

"Who was that guy?"

"That was nobody." Dylan stuck a bottle in Dawson's mouth.

"What happened here?" Plov rejoined the group with an arched eyebrow.

"Where were you?" Kristen arched her own brow.

"I had to take Claire, Massie, and Alicia home...I can't say it was easy prying Griffin off of Massie." he shuttered at the recollection.

"Well Dyllie has a new babydaddy." Kristen snidely rolled her eyes.

"WHAT??" Plov erupted.

"Nobody has a new babydaddy." Dylan snapped.

"Then what was up with the shady guy in a ponytail?" Derrington wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"Absolutely nothing." Dylan growled.

"Miss Marvil, are you ready to go home?" the same random nurse popped her head in again.

"Yes." Dylan gave her a sleepy smile.

"Alright, just get yourself all cleaned up, and we'll discharge you."

"Thanks."

"Good Luck." she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique

**Please note: B5 is not my term, my friend Darling Juju carded it.**

**Also: Sorry this chapter took a while to come! And sorry this apology needs to be said in such a false military way! Thanks to all my readers, I hope you stick with me!**

"Hi this is Dylan Marvil, I'm not available right now so please leave a message at the beep."

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"Dylan, please call me we HAVE to talk." Brady's voice filled her new apartment.

*beep*

"Dyl why won't you talk to me? Come on do you want Dawson to be fatherless?" Cam's voice rang out next.

*beep*

"Baby, I'm only going to be in town a few more days if you don't talk to me, I really need to know what's going on."

*beep*

"Dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan I know you're there, please pick up the phone."

*beep*

"Dylan I hate speaking into your machine...I hope baby...D...baby...D...I hope the baby isn't giving you too much trouble...call me..."

*beep*

"Dylan, come on we can work this out...you know I love you..."

*beep*

Dylan pressed the delete button with ferocity as she tried to balance her sleeping 3-week-old and his favorite stuffed bear (courtesy of Godfather Derrick.)

She was in no mood to deal with them,

Either of them.

Suddenly Dylan heard a key in the door and she jerked back in surprise.

"Heeeelloooooooooooooooooooo" Plov yodeled as he and the band of idiot losers piled into Dylan's posh Westchester loft.

Dylan tried to do the 'shh' finger but Dawson opened his emerald eyes calmly and stared at the freaks in his house.

"How did you all get the key?"

"Cuz I'm supergodfather!" Derrick stepped triumphantly to the head of the pack.

"Well it's a MESS here so I wish you'd called or..."

"Or NOTHING." Kristen reasoned with her while the B5 and PC plopped lazily on the luxurious furniture and flipped on the TV without hesitation. "We haven't seen you or the baby in weeks, so we're having a party!"

"Oh my God Dylan you have the BEST STUFF!!" Derrick plopped down on the floor and started playing with some Playskool contraption.

"Derrick that's for Daw..."

"Don't even bother." Massie rolled her amber eyes "you'll NEVER be able to reason with him."

"And about YOU." Dylan sat down in the midst of the group "did YOU ever end up getting pregnant?"

"Do I LOOK as fat as you?" Massie sneered.

"In your thighs, yes." Dylan smirked.

Massie widened her eyes and bolted to the bathroom to see WHAT she was talking about.

"DERRICK STOP HOGGING!!!" Plov bumped him off.

"MINE!!" Derrick tugged on the colorful plastic.

Dawson wailed.

"Oh baby don't let those stupid boys scare you." Kristen stole the baby and tried bouncing him on her knee.

He continued to cry.

Claire stole him and tried making silly faces.

The crocodile tears didn't stop.

Finally Alicia swaddled him and he rested his head on her huge boobs and was content.

"HEY! How come HE gets to do that but I don't??" Kemp tapped his foot impatiently.

"Because he's cute and you're some random bum Derrick picked to make his group a cool five."

"o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o."

"Now Dylan...Alicia, ever the gossip queen and still holding the baby, asked, "WHAT was the deal with Cam and Brady?"

"Absolutely nothing." Dylan smoothed her hair "they both are saying stupid things for stupid reasons."

"Don't give us THAT." Claire, getting into it rolled her eyes.

"Don't give you WHAT?"

"Tell us...WHO'S the father?"

"Does it even matter?"

"YES!!" all the girls, and most of the boys agreed in unison.

Derrick used this distraction to take the toys all for himself.

"Maybe we should get him a paternity test?" Kristen suggested.

"MAURY, MAURY!!!" the guys cheered.

"WE DON'T NEED MAURY!!" Dylan screamed, and Dawson glared at her.

"Well we'll all find out soon enough." Josh, having not said a word all chapter piped up.

"And WHY do you sound so confident?"

"Because, little Jack Dawson's Creek here has already been under the microscope."

"WHAT are you talking about?" Dylan grew the most agitated at this.

"The DNA samples are in, all we have to do is bide our time."

"YOU STOLE MY BABY'S DNA??" Dylan screamed again and Dawson glared harder.

"But of course." Josh filed his nails deviously "so much beautiful hair, it's not hard to borrow just a little bit."

"And what were the results??" everyone minus Dylan leaned in closer.

"The lab will be ready soon enough."

"WHEN??"

"Dawson's Baptism."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Clique**

**Note: Special thanks to by friend Darling Juju for making this chapter possible.**

**"Come on baby..." Dylan tried to coax Dawson into his white gown.**

**He was just not having it and was screaming his little lungs out.**

**"Aww don't you want to see Uncle Dewwy and Aunty Kwisten and all of my stupid fwiends?"**

**He answered with another bone-chilling exclamation.**

***Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooong.***

**Dylan balanced the screaming infant on her right hip as she turned the knob.**

**"Dyyyyyyyyyyyyylan I...Oh my God what's wrong with HIM?" Massie sauntered into the room.**

**"SOMEONE'S a little cranky." Dylan explained over his shrieking.**

**"Well shut him UP the limo is only going a few blocks to pick up Merri-Lee and..."**

**Suddenly Dylan stopped right in her tracks.**

**"WHAT did you say?" Dylan didn't care about the bellowing baby for a second.**

**"I said the limo is going to go get..."**

**"I HEARD you but I wish I HADN'T." Dylan snarled as she untangled Dawson's fist from her spirals.**

**"WHAT'S the big deal?" Massie rolled her eyes as if they were still twelve and in OCD.**

**"The big deal is I don't want Merri-Lee there; with a LIMO no less!"**

**"Dylan she IS the grandmother."**

**"Since WHEN?"**

**"Come ON, this is what happens at family events...we pretend to like everyone for one day then we spend the next eight weeks gossiping about their fat ass in their too-tight leather pants."**

**A tiny smile crept upon Dylan's face.**

**"And if she wants to give us a free ride, why not?"**

**"Miss Massie since when are you so nice?" Dylan's face melted into a huge smile for Massie's compassion,**

**And Dawson stopped crying to stare at Massie's Harry Winston drop earrings.**

**"I guess this lump of Play-Doh has me all fuzzy inside." she ran her manicured finger over his waxy cheek.**

**"How's you bun a'cookin?" Dylan smirked as she adjusted the white garment.**

**"Duh-ylan HOW many times do I have to tell you...I'm NAWT pregnant!" Massie rolled her eyes.**

***diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dooooooooooooooooooong***

**"YooHooo girls it's TIIIIIME" Merri-Lee's overly perky voice rang out.**

**Dylan mimed strangling Massie before opening the door.**

**"DYL!!" Merri-Lee gave an exaggerated hug to her estranged daughter,**

**All on camera of course.**

**"Merri-Lee you'd better get those cameras out of my face or else." Dylan snarled as Massie 'Vogued' for the men.**

**"Dylan can't we put our differences aside for ONE day for the sake of little Damon?"**

**"Don't you mean for the sake of your ratings?"**

**"Aww don't be such a grouch..." she tried to pry the baby out of Dylan's arms.**

**"DON'T you even try." she yanked Dawson away.**

**"I'm his grandma..."**

**"Merri-Lee I SWEAR..."**

**"WHAT do you swear? That you'll be a star? And maybe be able to afford a boob job?"**

**Dylan pulled her mother in really close so only the two of them could hear.**

**"Merri-Lee if you don't cut this shit out RIGHT NOW I'll tell the press all about your little affair with Matt Lauer."**

**"So?" the show woman raised her wrinkle-free brow.**

**"Think about it Merri-Lee...think of what they'll say...'Daily Grind Host Caught Grinding a Bit Too Close'...you'll lose everything...they'll call you a skank...you'll lose your sponsors..."**

**"OK! I'll tell them to go..." Merri-Lee snarled at her daughter.**

**"Sorry folks, my daughter is still suffering from her postpartum depression, as we can see by her grungy appearance...so we're not going to film this today, but I'll be back Monday with lots of pictures!" she smiled falsely into the cameras.**

**"Are you happy?" she growled.**

**"Jubilant." Dylan locked eyes with her mother.**

**"Well then maybe you can jubilantly get your own ass to the church."**

**"Perfect."**

**"Is that my big boy?" Kristen clicked up the stoop in her three inch heels and huge Kentucky Derby hat.**

**"Hey babe" Dylan cheek-kissed her best friend totally disregarding her mother as she huffed away.**

**"Is my baby ready for his big day?" Kristen made kissy faces at the baby who smiled at her.**

**"DYLAN...WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR MOTHER??" Massie returned to the doorstep in a flustered heap.**

**"I told her to go."**

**"BUT NOW WE HAVE NO CAR!!!"**

**"Did someone ask for a ride?" Derrington pulled up in his roomy Cadillac.**

**"Wow Derry don't you have perfect timing?" Kristen smiled at the blonde.**

**"I couldn't let my godchild show up to his Baptism without a hot ride could I?" he smiled, looking especially delicious in his navy blazer and red tie.**

**The five girls and the little heartbreaker piled into Derrington's gas guzzler as he played chauffer for the day.**

**"Here we are!" Derrick pulled up in front of St. Joseph's and gallantly escorted the ladies out of the luxury car.**

**The girls giggled at their favorite alpha's lighthearted gentleman act until they caught sight of the spectacle waiting to happen.**

**"Hello Dylan." Cam stood stiffly in the fake-respect-hands-in-front-of-crotch pose as he greeted the devil herself.**

**"I didn't expect to see you here." Dylan remained calm.**

**"I have every intention of seeing my son become a good person, unlike his mother." he emphasized the last part.**

**"I can see you haven't changed much." Dylan gave him a half-smile.**

**"DYLAN!" Brady sprinted up the block to greet her.**

**"Brady..." Dylan was enveloped in his hug.**

**"Dyl, you should've told me the christening was today..."**

**"How'd you find out?"**

**"Your mother."**

**Merri-Lee gave a satisfied smile in the background.**

**"Well I'm very glad you two could make it." she stayed monotonous as she entered the church.**

**"Good morning." a short priest with twinkling eyes and an infectious smile greeted them.**

**"Good morning." Dylan Kristen and Derrington stepped forward.**

**"Now who is going to be baptized today?" he smiled that trademark priest smile.**

**"This is Dawson Gregg Marvil." Dylan smiled and squeezed Kristen's hand.**

**Derrington was instantly jealous.**

**"And is this your nephew...?"**

**"My son." Dylan wasn't going to be ashamed.**

**"And are you the father?" the priest looked innocently at Derrington.**

**"No I'm the godfather..."**

**"Dawson does not have a father." she was still not going to be ashamed.**

**Two faces in the crowd twisted up in anger and hurt.**

**The father tried his best not to look taken aback, but Derrington soon interrupted the awkward silence.**

**"Say Father, have we met before?"**

**"Oh excuse me, I'm Father Mouse." the man introduced himself "but I highly doubt we've met before, I just came from Florida."**

**Come to think of it, this father looked a lot like Mickey himself.**

**An unexplained chill suddenly ran down Derrington's spine.**

**"Ok folks, I think we all know how this works" the father clapped his hands together "and sir I'd like you to start the candle off."**

**"You're going to trust DERRINGTON with FIRE?" Alicia crinkled her nose in an attempt to break out in this chapter.**

**"Please no shouting in the church." Fr. Mouse led the group to their respective pews.**

**The father gave a little speech.**

**Merri-Lee read first about the importance of forgiveness.**

**Dylan rolled her eyes.**

**Kristen read next purity.**

**Derrington was still jealous.**

**The priest read about Jesus' Baptism in the Jordan River and gave a long-winded sermon about the importance of keeping our baptismal promises.**

**Kristen and Derrick held some candles.**

**Dawson screamed as felt the cold water drip down his head three times.**

**Everybody clapped him up.**

**All was calm,**

**For now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique

**Disclaimer: I blame all of the music on my friend Darling Juju (I love you!)**

"Congratulations Dyl!" guest after guest echoed as they filed into the catering hall.

"Thanks!" Dylan smiled coolly as she graciously accepted envelopes.

"Dylan." Merri-Lee sauntered into the party.

"Merri-Lee." Dylan narrowed her mascara'd eyes.

"I see you're still using catering halls for your affairs." she emphasized 'catering halls' and 'affairs' as if they were trash beneath her feet.

"I see you're still using corsets for your tummy." Dylan remembered something her mother had told her when she was going to her 8th grade prom.

Merri-Lee smoothly glided through the party without even handing over a gift.

For all of her talk-show money, she was as frugal as Josh in a Harry Winston store.

While Merri-Lee tried to make the party implode, Kristen and Derrington were taking picture after picture with Dawson from all angles and sides.

"HOW ABOUT ONE OF JUST THE GODPARENTS?" Len Rivera, already drunk, called out.

"How about this?" Derrington pulled Kristen in for a huge foot-poppin kiss.

The guys whooped and hollered,

The girls screamed,

And Dawson began weeping.

"Derrick what the HELL?" Claire, ever jealous, pried him off of Kristen.

"Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was the festivities, maybe it was just that huge hat, but I just had such an urge to reward Godmother K in my own way." Derrick grinned innocently.

"You're so drunk." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Drunk or not, you know you enjoyed it."

Kristen simply grabbed some Swedish meatballs unto her tiny cocktail plate and smiled "Maybe."

Dawson's crying suddenly became apparent to everyone, and he was bombarded with teen girls trying to comfort him.

They were so preoccupied that they didn't realize a certain Polo-lover slip into the room,

WITH a manila envelope.

Dawson soon calmed down and the overweight DJ started spinning inappropriate-for-Baptism tracks that everybody had been requesting.

Plovert and Dempsey got into a Soulja Boy contest that was easily squashed by Derrington still high off of his kiss.

Cam and Brady stayed in separate corners of the room with permanent grimaces plastered on their faces.

Everybody (including Derrington) kicked off his or her heels to do the Cotton Eye Joe, Dawson bouncing from one pair of arms to the next.

Len, (again, still drunk) dedicated "Sensual Seduction" to Nadia, singing off-key and gyrating off anything.

The Doublemint twins enveloped Todd in a grind-train that grew to the width of the entire room as "Hot in Herre" blasted from the speakers.

Merri-Lee frowned disapprovingly at Dylan as Jay pulled her in for a front-to-front without her particularly being aware of it.

The DJ then played "Hot Hot Hot" and everybody formed a huge conga line complete with plastic hats, sunglasses, leis, and maracas.

"Derrington get your hands off my ass"

"Claire I hope that's you..."

"Is that Dawson's hand?"

After a very short concurring period Rick, Len, and William grabbed three microphones, adjusted their sunglasses and hats and got into a triangle formation.

"Hey EVERYBODY" Len (do I have to say it?) crooned into the microphone.

The crowd whooped.

"Me an' m'boys here decided to put on a lil show just for yooou." he smiled very tipsy. "HIT IT RICO!"

A familiar thumpy beat played in the background and everybody held his or her breath.

"I'M HOT!" Len screamed "(I'm hot)" the other two backed him up.

"YOUR COLD! (You're cold)" he gyrated.

"YOU GO AROUND LIKE YOU KNOW!"

Alicia buried her face in her palms.

Nadia shook her ass.

Nina threw her panties.

The Doublemint twins sought out Todd again.

Dylan laughed uncontrollably into her palm, somehow glad that she didn't have a father.

Then it hit her.

She clutched Dawson as she scanned the room.

He was there,

Holding his envelope.

He had no emotion whatsoever on his face.

He bopped his head to the beat, not looking the least bit concerned.

He was biding his time,

And Dylan was scared shitless.

"Come on girl" Len grinded up on Olivia,

She smiled happily.

Alicia actually began sobbing a little bit.

"HIGH HEELS! (high heels)"

"RED DRESS (RED DRESS!)" they crooned as Len pulled a little too much on Olivia's mini.

Cam and Brady were unaware of the shadow lurking behind them,

And everyone else was too preoccupied with the Jonas Fathers,

But Dylan wasn't.

She actually considered ending the party early.

She hoped it was a bluff,

But what if it wasn't?

"CAKE TIME!!" Kristen squealed as she placed the immaculate cake onto the middle table.

In elegant black icing was scrawled "God Bless Dawson".

Derrington made sure the "Greg" didn't appear.

Pictures snapped,

Knives sliced,

And everyone was joyful.

As everyone enjoyed their vanilla treat Josh slinked to the DJ booth.

Dylan's eyes widened.

Kristen suddenly caught her eye,

Massie whipped her head around.

Derrington did a few double takes before he realized what was happening.

"Hello everybody." Josh smiled happily as he took on his mike.

Derrington made eyes at the girls who made a frantic throat slash signal at him.

"Many of you know me, but for those of you that don't, my name is Josh..."

Derrington scrambled toward the booth.

"I've known Dylan, the mother, for a very long time..."

Everybody applauded and Derrington made a beeline for the DJ himself.

"But one thing I, or anyone else, didn't know was who was the FATHER of our dear christened child here..."

"Come on man, you have to cut the mike..." Derrington panted at the overweight DJ.

"Hell no..." the DJ glared at him.

"So I decided to find out for myself..."

He reached into the envelope.

Dylan's eyes were about to explode.

"He gave me 150 for five minutes on the system, like hell am I going to cut it."

"I'll give you as much as you want." Derrington frantically pulled out his wallet.

"Oh?"

"How about 300?"

"I don't know...this sounds kind of good..."

"And my dear guests, the answer to this mystery is right here..."

"4??" Derrignton rushed.

"Eh..."

"600."

"Fine" the DJ grabbed the money and left the system wide open.

Derrington played around with a bunch of wires.

"And the father is..."

Derrington yanked at a huge plug and suddenly the whole room went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

**Note: This is the final chapter of this series, thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or followed the plot, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed the whole ride. Please comment on your thoughts or anything and I hope you keep reading both my and other fanfictions.**

**Happy reading!**

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief.

She was going to have to buy Derrington all the shorts he wanted for this one.

Cam and Brady who had been leaning forward intently now slammed back in their respective chairs.

Derrington's chest heaved up and down,

He was so hot.

Kristen's hat flopped over her face.

She was glad Dylan was relieved,

But she secretly wanted to know the answer.

Kemp pouted in the corner having not been a part of last chapter's festivities for inexplicable reasons.

Oh yeah and he wanted to know what was going on.

Josh looked around blindly.

How was his big moment so ruined?

"WHO PULLED THE PLUG?" Josh and a few of the Jonas Fathers screamed in unison.

"MY EYES!! MY PERFECT AMBER EYES!!" Massie wailed as she thought she had lost her sight.

Josh groped around until he grabbed unto an arm.

"DERRINGTON?" he yelled.

"Yeees?" Derrington asked calmly.

"SOMEONE FIX THE LIGHTS!!"

"DYLAN DO SOMETHING!!" Claire begged as she burst out into tears.

"Ok, ok..." Dylan collected her thoughts "ANYBODY WHO CAN FIX THE LIGHTS WILL GET A GOOD CASH REWARD!"

Plovert, ever the money hound, hopped up at the chance to make a few bucks.

"Great, HE'S going to be fixing the party?" Massie was disgusted.

"He'll just trip over himself!" Cam bitterly spewed.

"I WILL NOT!"

"Plov..." Dylan whispered in his ear "fix the lights but do your best to mess with the sound system okay?"

"I'll do what I can" Plov tried to sound like a man.

Plov tinkered around with the wires and outlets for a solid seven minutes before his whole face lit up with understanding.

"And God said...LET THERE BE LIGHT!" Plov hit a switch to the applause of everybody.

"Thank the LORD!!" Massie pretended to have a revelation.

Josh scrambled to retrieve his microphone, but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Thank you so much Derry..." Dylan clung to the blonde alpha in pure relief.

But her troubles weren't over just yet.

Josh messed with some wires until the feedback from the speakers whirred so loud that the combination of Dawson and Len's screaming sobs couldn't be made out.

"Josh GET AWAY FROM THE SPEAKERS!!" Dylan yelled at him.

"Not until the whole world knows what you're keeping inside your heart!" Josh triumphantly declared.

"Josh stop being so melodramatic..." Dylan bounced the screaming infant on her side "AND WHERE DID MY OVERWEIGHT DJ GO??"

"I think he ran away..."

"CHECK THE CASH BOX!!"

"There IS no cash box!"

"CHECK THE ENVELOPES!!"

"They're in my bag..."

"OK THEN!"

Josh continued to feverishly tinker with the complex system in hopes of revealing Dylan to the world.

Suddenly a few circuits omitted sparks, but the speakers sounded normal again.

"OK then..." Josh checked his newly-found mike.

It worked.

"As I was saying..."

Dylan searched frantically for what she hoped was a dropped manila envelope.

To her horror, that little envelope of doom was safely entwined in the filthy fingers of The Hotz.

There was no escaping now.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" Derrington made a desperate attempt to stop Joshy once and for all.

There was no such luck.

"...Many of us including myself have wondered and wondered who fathered this beautiful baby boy before us..."

Dylan bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She knew that this was it...

No more cliffhangers,

No more loopholes...

This was actually happening,

And she couldn't believe it.

Derrington wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Josh fingered the pink string off of the results.

"EVERYBODY...the father of Dawson IS..."

Everybody held their breath.

"GRIFFIN!!"

"WHAT??" a bunch of shocked onlookers exclaimed.

_"Dylan what's wrong?" a certain fake emo boy strolled by the red-haired vixen who was slumped over on her stoop.__"Nothing..." she breathed, not meaning it.__"No, something IS wrong..." Griffin sat down next to her. "...so why not tell me?"__"Well..." Dylan looked up at the guy before her, __Had he always been this cute?__"Yeah?" he put his arm around her and smiled.__"Well Cam and I have been having problems lately because there's this guy Brady who's kind of stalking me...and everything's just really messed up."__"Don't let Cam bother you, he has eternal PMS."__"I know...but...."__"He should appreciate you...you can't help it that this other guy is interested in you."__"I know but he's always been really jealous..."__"Hey, how about we get some ice cream for our problems?" he smiled sweetly.__"Derrington's cart?"__"The best ice cream in town."_Griffin choked on his cocktail weenies as everybody buzzed around them.

"My Dylan you're quite the little whore aren't you?" Massie smugly grinned at the mommy.

But then realization hit her,

And she was pissed.

Dylan's face grew as red as her hair as she buried her face deeper into Derrington's shoulder.

That look told everybody it was true.

Cam stood up with the scratch of a wooden chair against the smooth waxed floor.

He stormed over to where his ex was sitting and just glared.

Glared.

Glared.

He made it look like he was simply holding her arm,

But he tightened his grip to feel her bone.

"Get up." he muttered.

"No." Dylan looked straight in his face.

"Dylan..." Brady made his way over "why?"

Dylan took a deep breath.

"Why WHAT Brady?"

Even Brady couldn't think of a valid reason.

All eyes turned to the offending man.

He stopped choking and was just wide-eyed.

Merri-Lee was too shocked (or drunk) to realize her 'perfect story' was right in front of her.

_"Hey Dylan!" Griffin found her a few days later. "Are you feeling any better?"__"Yeah, that chocolate cone is still on my mind." she smiled.__"And Cam?" he looked at her solemnly.__She sighed.__"I don't know, he's just...Cam..."__"That must be hard to deal with."__"It's alright...by the way who are YOU going with these days?"__He looked straight in her green eyes.__"Nobody."__They faced each other for a sweetly silent minute or two, __Until they slid across the stoop in unison, __And their lips met.__"That was so wrong..." Dylan looked down, her face growing crimson.__"I know." Griffin smiled "and that's why I liked it."_"OH MY GOD THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!!" Claire's eyes widened as she finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"WHAT does it explain?" Dylan tried to gain her confidence back, but continued to clutch the godfather who was clutching the baby who was clutching the DerrBear.

"That Massie was RIGHT." Claire grinned smugly "you ARE a whore."

Massie, however was stewing.

"Mass, what's wrong?" Alicia offered.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Massie screamed.

"Oh, you don't know either." Kemp laughed heartily.

"I'll TELL you what's wrong!" Massie's eyes were flaring.

She stormed over to where Griffin was sitting in shock and smacked him on the arm.

"WHY did you kiss me in the hospital if you KNEW you already HAD a kid??"

"I didn't know he was mine!" Griffin retorted, but not very strongly.

Sure he hadn't KNOWN known.

But he wasn't THAT clueless.

_"Dylan, how about you and me go to a movie sometime?" Griffin smiled, a few weeks after "the kiss".__  
_  
_"Sure." she grinned "what do you wanna see?"__  
_  
_"How about Atonement?" he shuffled his feet not-so-subtly.__  
_  
_"A romantic Griffin? I never knew."_

_"How about the midnight showing? It'll be really mysterious."__"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"Well I don't CARE!" Massie screamed. "Either way you did it with Dylan!"

Suddenly that very thought registered.

"Ew..." she crinkled her nose in disgust.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

Dawson started crying again.

"Massie..." Griffin was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Well the bottom line is YOU LIED TO ME!!" Massie screamed.

"How did I lie to you?" Griffin was a little bit confused.

"You said you wanted to be with ME! Even when we were in the broom closet!"

"But I did...I DO!!"

"What a great father YOU turned out to be." Brady scoffed. "You don't even care about the mother!"

Griffin looked desperately at Dylan, who only waved him off to show it was all good.

"But..." he sputtered.

_"Oh my gosh Griffin that was SO romantic!" Dylan hugged Griffin as they came out of the movie._

_"I know...KEIRA KNIGHTLY ...!" Griffin clapped a hand over his head in faux drama._

_"Thank you so much for taking me." she smiled at him and looked into his gorgeous green eyes._

_"Why don't you come back to my house for a little while, we could chat over some coffee."_

_Dylan wasn't a fool._

_She knew what the invitation to a guy's house meant._

_But, he had been so nice to her lately,_

_And cute,_

_Why not humor him?"_

_"Sure." she grinned knowingly._

_They walked into Griffin's house and he did actually start a pot of coffee._

_"Griffin, you're too sweet." Dylan smiled at him as she stirred some sugar into her cup._

_"Well I like you a lot Dylan." he looked at her sincerely._

_She thought for a second then smiled._

_"I like you a lot too."_

_He looked into her eyes,_

_She looked into his._

_He leaned in and kissed her again._

_She kissed him back._

_She didn't care anymore._

_"I can't believe this is happening." Griffin breathed as he pulled her in tightly._

_"Neither can I." she kissed his mouth,_

_So warm, _

_So inviting,_

_So Griffin._

"So Dylan..." Claire said nice and loud "HOW many guys did you sleep with over that summer?"

"A few." Dylan brushed the hair out of her face as she tried to calm Dawson.

"God Dylan did you sleep with Plovert too?" Alicia sounded disgusted.

"Nah." Plov had a tipsy smile "I've never had a redhead before."

"Plovert you've never had ANYONE before!"

"Says WHO?" he demanded.

"Says logic." Alicia rolled her eyes furiously.

"Not quite..." Skye twirled a single blonde strand around her perfect finger.

The crowd looked form Plov to Skye to Plov to Skye again.

"You did it...with PLOVERT?" Claire sounded absolutely disgusted.

"Who says she stopped?" Plov smirked like he was on top of the world.

Skye just bit her smiling lip and lowered her face.

"Skye...I never thought I'd see someone of YOUR magnitude fall so very low." Massie joined in the abuse.

"GUYS!!!" Josh roared furiously "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SHOCKED ABOUT DYLAN THE DIRTY HO, NOT SKYE THE GIRL WITH THE UNBELEIVABLY LOW STANDARDS!!"

"SHE DIDN'T DATE YOU!" Plov yelled.

But everybody turned their focus back to Dylan and Griffin.

"Dylan, I don't know what to say." Griffin was sincerely bamboozled.

The crowd continued whispering nasty things until Griffin did the only thing he could think to be right.

He got down on one knee and the crowd hushed.

"Dylan Marvil, will you marry me?" Griffin took her hand in both of his.

"Griffin" she smiled and stoked his cheek with her free hand.

"No."

_Griffin sought out his favorite redhead on that infamous stoop about two weeks after the movie._

_He had pulled so many strings to get tickets to The Phantom of the Opera the Friday, but he knew it was going to be worth it._

_"GRIFFIN!" Dylan smiled and hugged him._

_"Hey Dyl, I was just looking for you..."_

_"I have great news!" she smiled._

_"Ok you first." he hid the tickets behind his back._

_"Cam and I worked out all of our differences, he said he'd try to be less jealous...we're going out on Friday as an official reconciliation!"_

_Griffin tried to hide his fallen face._

_"What were YOU going to say?" she was just as bubbly._

_"Well Derrington said he got a mystery flavor, I wanted to see if you'd like to go check it out." he lied._

_"I'd love to!" she grinned and took his arm._

_He stuffed the tickets further down in his leather jacket as he enjoyed a cookies'n'cream blast with Dylan,_

_His last memory of her._

_Little did he know,_

_What was coming next._

**P.S. I had someone ask for an epilogue, please tell me yes or no if you want one.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
